


Prom?

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Highschool AU, Jicheol, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon planned to ask Seungcheol out to prom, but as his luck would have it, it doesn't quite work in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

Prom’s coming up and since Jihoon is in leadership, he has to be there. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go; it’s just that well he couldn’t ask the person he wanted to. If you’re asking who it may be, It’s pretty simple: Jihoon wanted to ask his best friend/crush Seungcheol.  He had it all planned out too, but as luck would have it, the day he was going to ask him was the day Seungcheol asked Jihoon for a favor.

**FLASHBACK**

Jihoon was a bit nervous. Today he was planning on asking Seungcheol to prom, well he was going to try. He hoped his nervous stuttering didn’t create any problems. He walked through the halls of his high school as he looked for Seungcheol. He was probably in the leadership room, so he made his way through the various classes and into his intended destination. Jihoon supposes he should have created an elaborate plan to ask Seungcheol to prom, but he was never too good at waiting and he just wanted to get it over with.

He walks into the leadership room as he spots Seungcheol in the corner, messing with the paints. Jihoon closes the door behind him and Seungcheol turns to look at Jihoon. “Hi, Jihoon,” says Seungcheol with a bright smile that always makes Jihoon weak at his knees.

“HI,” he replies with his own smile. He drops his backpack on one of the desks as he makes his way to help Seungcheol with the paint buckets. Okay here goes nothing.

“Hey, Seungcheol will yo-”

“Can I ask you something?” says Seungcheol at the same time as Jihoon.

“Oh, sorry you go first,” says Seungcheol.

“No, you go first,” replies Jihoon.

“Okay.” Jihoon’s heart speeds up. Maybe Seungcheol is going to ask him to prom. He nods his head feverishly as he waits for Seungcheol to say something.

“Well there’s this person that I want to ask to prom,” begins Seungcheol.

Jihoon stays rooted on the spot as he waits for Seungcheol to continue.

“Yes and?” prods Jihoon. He felt his heart beat faster and faster.

“Well, I was wondering if you would-”

“Yes, I would love to,” interrupts Jihoon.

“You will,” says Seungcheol with a huge smile.

“Yes, I would love to,” says Jihoon.

“Okay, we start tomorrow.”

Woah, wait what?

“Wait what?” asks Jihoon as he feels his heart starts to clench.

“You’re going to help me ask Jeonghan to prom,” says Seungcheol with a confused look.

“Right?” Seungcheol also says.

Jihoon’s heart felt like it just dropped to his stomach. Well, shit. That wasn’t what he expected to happen.

“Wait, is there something wrong?” asked Seungcheol with a worried face. Jihoon internally sighed for what felt the longest.

“No, um I uh… I just thought that we should start today, since asking someone to prom is such a huge commitment,” said Jihoon as he masked his disappointment. He was too late, and even if he did try to ask Seungcheol out, he already had his eyes set on someone else. Boy did life really suck sometimes.

**End of flashback**

That was a month ago. Ever since then, Jihoon’s been with staying after school with Seungcheol and the rest of their friends. Leave it to Jihoon to help his crush ask someone else to prom. Anyway, Jihoon’s been trying to get over it, trying being the key word.

He’s not going to lie he’s a bit hurt that Seungcheol never told him that he liked someone. They were friends, no, best friends. Jihoon thought he knew everything about Seungcheol, but evidently that’s not the case. Jeonghan must be a pretty lucky guy, if he has Seungcheol pinning after him.  

Anyway, as Jihoon was saying, he’s been staying until nine in the night here at school, helping with the preparation for the prom proposal and he must say, Seungcheol has such great creativity because so far, it’s looking great.  The proposal would be in the center of school, near the cafeteria where the cheerleading squad was giving a small performance. The decoration looked absolutely wonderful. Jisoo, Seokmin, Mingyu, and Junhui would each be holding a single letter that when in formation would spell out PROM along with Wonwoo who would be holding a single questionsmark sign at the end of the line. They spent such a long time trying to carefully decorate the letters, that by the end of the day, all of their shirts were completely covered in paint. But if it was for Seungcheol, Jihoon figures that he can handle it. As for Jihoon’s part, it was pretty simple, since he only had one task to do and that was wait until he saw Jeonghan, then he would slowly walk him towards the middle of the crowd where there was a small stage that was for school announcements. Once they came near the stage, Hansol would give the signal and Seungcheol would come out with a bouquet of roses. It was the perfect plan, a plan that Jihoon wanted for himself, he didn’t want to sound selfish, but he really wanted to go to prom with Seungcheol, but that’s never going to happen, so he’s going have to suck it up.

“Hey are you okay?” asks Seokmin.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine,” he replies as he misses the glances that his friends share when he’s not looking.

* * *

The day of the proposal came and Jihoon really pondered whether or not he should just pretend to be sick, but he can’t because he promised that he would help Seungcheol with the proposal, and no matter how much it hurts he’s going to keep his promise.

Jihoon walks to school in a rush, since he missed his bus he’s a bit late, so he rushes into the leadership room where everyone was gathering the supplies that would be needed for later on.  They’ve all got the same black clothes on and Jihoon feels like he should have worm black too.

“Hey, Jihoon,” says Seokmin as he fixes his tie.

“Hey, why are you all wearing black clothes and ties,” asks Jihoon.

“Seungcheol’s orders, plus I think I look good in this,” says Seokmin as he looks at himself in the mirror. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Jihoon,” says Seungcheol as Jihoon turns around to look at him. Jihoon almost faints at the sight of him. Seungcheol looked absolutely stunning. He had on a black and white plaid dress shirt and some black jeans, it was simple but damn Jihoon never wanted to kiss him as much as he did now.

“Are you okay?” asks Seungcheol with a smirk.

“Hu- what? Oh, yeah I’m fine… Was I supposed to wear black too?” asks Jihoon as looks at his own clothes.

“No, you’re perfectly fine like that,” says Seungcheol with a look Jihoon can’t quite pin point.

“Are you sure because I’ve got some in my locker and-”

“No you’re fine Jihoon, but there’s a change in plans” says Seungcheol.

“Huh, what?”

Seungcheol walks to the nearby closet as he takes out an elegant scroll like paper that is in cased in glass.

“I want you to hold this while you walk Jeonghan to the center of the crowd and I’ll tell you when to open it,” says Seungcheol. Jihoon looks at the scroll with a questioning gaze.

Jihoon takes the scroll from Seungcheol as he hears the bell ring. He grabs his back pack as he hears the bell ring and bids everyone fair well as he walks to his first class. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

With every period that passed, Jihoon’s heart felt more and more heavy, but the feeling became even worse when the bell rang to go to lunch. Okay, it was show time. Jihoon grabbed his backpack and headed straight to the chemistry class where Jeonghan would be. If everything went as planned, by the time Jihoon arrived with Jeonghan, Seungcheol and the other would be ready to go.

Jihoon takes the scroll from his backpack and heads to the chemistry room, where Jeonghan is about to exit out of.

“Jeonghan,” he calls out.

“Jihoon, hey what’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing, I was just wondering if we can walk to the cafeteria together,” says Jihoon.

“Yeah, sure,” says Jeonghan as they make their way to the cafeteria. The closer they get to their destination, the more Jihoon’s heart clenches.  Why does his love life have to suck this bad.

“Are you feeling okay?” asks Jeonghan.

“Yeah,” says Jihoon

“We just have to make a quick stop,” he says as Hansol sees them walking closer and he gives the signal . The cheer squad starts to break up the dance. They make a line which includes Jisoo, Soekmin, Wonwoo, and Junhui in the middle along with the ‘PROM’ sign.

Jihoon and Jeonghan walk closer to the stage. He couldn’t bring himself to look up so he kept his eyes on the scroll that was given to him. He stopped halfway towards the stage as instructed and then out of nowhere ‘Count on me’ by Bruno Mars started to play, and that was when Jihoon looked up. That wasn’t a part of the plan. He looked around and noticed that everyone was quiet. The whole cheerleading squad was looking at his direction He turned to his side to look at Jeonghan but when he looked, Jeonghan wasn’t there; he was at the end of the line, next to the cheerleaders as he gave Jihoon a big smile. Jihoon looked at him with a look that said he was confused. Jeonghan laughed as he held up a big sign that said ‘LOOK BEHIND YOU’ Jihoon wondered where he got that sing from, but he looked behind him none the less, and there behind him was Seungcheol.  Seungcheol made his  way to Jihoon with a huge bouquet of roses as the song played on.

“Hey,” he said as he looked at Jihoon.

“Jeonghan’s up there?” he asked with a confused face.

Seungcheol laughed. “Open up the scroll,” he said as Jihoon looked at the elegant scroll incased in glass. Jihoon did as instructed and opened the scroll.

**_Jihoon, will you go to prom with me?_ **

Jihoon dropped the scroll as he looked back up to Seungcheol. “Will you go to prom with me?” Seungcheol asked again as he handed Jihoon the bouquet of roses. The whole crowd erupted in cheers and the cheerleading squad held up ‘Say yes’ signs as Jihoon felt like crying.

It finally all clicked. This wasn’t Jeonghan’s prom proposal, it was his. He eyes became wide as he felt his heart lighten. “Yes!” he said as he flung his arms around Seungcheol. Seungcheol lifted Jihoon off his feet, as he hugged him tightly and the crowd once again erupted in cheers.

“Wait, did you just get me to help you with my own prom proposal?’ Jihoon asks.

“Sort of yes,” Seungcheol says as they both laugh and Jihoon kisses him on the lips. His love life didn’t suck after all. 


End file.
